Journey of Revelation
by Coco793
Summary: Jinx has been a Teen Titan for a year and so far she has no regrets, until the Justice League tells them they have to do something that may change how she feels. HIGH SCHOOL. More than just high school. Flinx, some BBTerra, some BBRae and other couples. T for future.
1. Prologue

Jinx POV

You know, I never thought that I would be a Teen Titan, or dating one for that matter. A year ago, the Brotherhood of Evil had threatened everyone around us and was probably the closest to ever defeating the Teen Titans. I couldn't wait for that day, to rub it in their face, to tell them being good isn't all it's supposed to be. I also was ready for the moment the BOE would see my potential and let me join them in the elite villains, not some amateurs robbing banks and getting caught. I knew I was better than the Hive, but there had to be a way the BOE would notice me, something that would make them say, 'She has potential.'

So when Kid Flash showed up in town, and him falling for me, I thought this is it. Like I said….that's what I thought. Not only was he hard to catch, he was hard to read. He would always know what I was thinking and for some reason, knew I could do better. I knew I could do better, but as a villain, a super villain. Giving me roses was definitely not the turn on, but it couldn't hurt. Also the fact he never gave up on me, even when I hexed him, hit him with a caution sign, screamed at him, and yes, trapped him with a containment level four force field. Things were finally going my way; I caught a Teen Titan and the fastest one at that. When Madame Rouge came to me, all I could see was…..was….hate, selfishness, and greed. No hope, no happiness, not even relationships. I tried to ignore and kept telling myself, 'This is what you have been working for Jinx, a life where you are recognized.'

Though, when she slapped me across the face and looked at me like I was some waste of life, I realized no one has ever seen me as anything, except Kid Flash, a hero. I was something, I wasn't born on this earth to be mocked, tortured, or made fun of, I was born to live. Sadly, it took me forever to realize it and the hard way. I looked at Kid Flash and knew he didn't deserve this, nor did I. I let him go and gave Madame Rouge some of what she deserved; she got the rest of her punishment later. After she left and I told Seemore "goodbye," I didn't know where to go or what to do. Surprisingly, (catch the sarcasm?) Kid Flash showed up and looked at me waiting for an answer, I sighed and said, "Whatever, I'll give it a try."

So that's why I'm here where I am today, a Teen Titan, dating a red head spandex idiot, and about to enter high school. Now I'm the idiot….


	2. Chapter 1

Titans Tower (Main)

Robin was in his room working on the new tracking system that he and Cyborg had prepared after the Brotherhood of Evil. Ever since the attack, they had discovered new criminals from all around the world that were at the large battle between the Titans and the BOE. Though, most were frozen at the BOE base, which was now heavily guarded, criminals had found ways through the police to free their friends. Surprisingly, no one had freed the Brain, Madame Rouge, or their Gorilla friend. Well, maybe it wasn't really a surprise; the Brain and Rouge had treated everyone like slaves and only used them. So no wonder no one helped them. Only a few criminals had escaped, mostly teen Hive members; Seemore, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykked, and a couple others. Robin didn't worry too much about them, except for the occasional bank robbery. They weren't the kind to actually kill anyone, they just saw no other way to live, no one to guide them. So since Jinx had left, they were disorganized as ever, no real leader, and no real plans.

Robin put in the finishing details, before moving on to the latest report from Beast Boy about a week ago, that Slade may be back. Robin's muscles tightened when he read the name, the one who almost killed him and his friends, along with the rest of the city. 'How could he be back? I thought we killed him a long time ago…' Slade has been the few villains that the Titans actually saw as a threat, along with BOE. Robin read through the report:

Beast boy was at the long-standing carnival on the pier at 20:00 hours  
>was in the mirror house when he heard Slade's voice and soon he<br>appeared in the mirrors.

Beast boy tried to attack, failed, and "Slade" appeared  
>in front of him. Beast boy finally managed to pin him and attack him, destroying his face.<p>

It was merely a robot…not sure who sent it or built it.

Mentioned Terra did not want to see him anymore

Could converse with Beast Boy

Maybe under control of someone while functioning.

**Threat level:** Unknown

Robin grinded his teeth and squeezed his hands in confusion. 'Who could build an exact replica of Slade? How do they know Terra? It just doesn't make any sense, is he dead or alive?'

Robin jumped when someone knocked on his bedroom door, "Robin?" It was Starfire, his best friend and girlfriend.  
>"Come in Star!" Robin replied while putting away the records and shutting down the computer.<br>Starfire walked in with the phone in her hand.  
>"Robin, I believe someone named the Flash is on the phone, he would like to speak to you." Starfire handed him the phone, while looking at Robin, curious who the "Flash" is.<br>"Thanks." Robin reluctantly took the phone, not wanting to converse with those of the Justice League. Robin respected them and got along fine with Flash, but whenever they called, it meant Batman maybe wanting to speak to him too.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Robin! Hey, how are you doing?" Flash responded heartily.  
>"Um, I'm doing good, just going over criminal reports, the usual." Robin smiled slightly, relaxing that the Flash sounded happy.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Well, I need you to do something for me."<br>"Sure, what is it?" Robin's heart skipped a beat, worrying if Batman is involved.  
>"I need you to call all Titans to your base for an important and mandatory meeting." Flash responded fervently.<br>"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked.  
>"Not exactly, just more of a new protocol that has been added by the Justice League." Flash replies reluctantly.<br>"Okay, I will call them right away, see you soon?"  
>"Yup, I will be there around seven tonight. See ya Robin." There is a click on the other side of the line.<br>"Is everything okay Robin?" Starfire asked carefully, aware that he looked tense.  
>"Um yeah Star, we are just having a meeting tonight with all the Titans, Flash will be here later to explain." Robin answers getting up with his communicator.<br>They walk out into the main room and he sends out a message to all Titans.  
>"Titans, there is a mandatory meeting tonight, Flash will be here to explain later, meet at the main tower tonight by 7. See you there." Robin reported with a knot in his stomach, knowing for some reason this meeting was not going to be good.<p>

The Titans Tower was bustling as everyone was conversing with one another, eating free food, and watching the tournament going on between Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy.  
>"BOOYAH! I beat you guys! My skills are on a roll today!" Cyborg cheered as he crossed the finish line on their racing game.<br>"You just got lucky Cyborg! If that stupid laser hadn't shot me from behind you wouldn't be the one cheering right now!" Speedy exclaimed. He was usually the winner at their house.  
>"Finally! Someone who can beat Speedy! It's so nice for him to get a taste of his own medicine!" Aqualad said sitting back with his hands behind his head.<br>"Were not done yet guys we got round three to determine it all!" Beast boy pointed out and ready for the competition.  
>All of a sudden a whirl of wind came and stopped them from talking.<br>"Hey guys, whatcha playin?" Kid Flash asked with an eager look on his face.  
>"Hey Kid, just a racing game I picked up today. Want to watch, we already started the competition, so we can't add anyone else yet." Cyborg asked.<br>"Aww, I thought I came to the meeting on time!" Kid Flash said disappointed.  
>"Well, you should of gotten here earlier, you snooze you lose!" Speedy stated.<br>"Yeah, and anyway aren't you the fastest kid alive, you should have been here earlier?" Cyborg pointed out.  
>Kid Flash blushed. "Uhh… yeah…well… Jinx and I went out to dinner at our favorite restaurant in Paris and didn't realize the time. Heh heh…" Kid Flash said while rubbing the back of his head.<br>"0o0 I see, you and your girlfriend were having some fun!" Beast boy taunted.  
>"Yeah we were having fun! At least I have a girlfriend you guys! Though, it's not hard to believe." Kid Flash retorted with his arms crossed.<br>"Oh no, who wouldn't believe that!" Cyborg said sarcastically.  
>"By the way where is she?" Aqualad added.<br>"She is over with Argent and Raven, you know, girl stuff." Kid Flash shrugged.  
>"Boo, no wonder you came over here, well you can sit with us." Cyborg said understandingly.<br>"Aw you guys are so kind." Kid Flash said with sarcasm.  
>"We know." Beast boy finished.<p>

Over at the other side of the room…  
>"Hey Jinx! Were glad you guys made it in time!" Argent called.<br>"Yeah, sorry that was a close one, Robin sure would've eaten me alive if I was late for this and keeping his best friend." Jinx sighed in relief.  
>Argent smiled, "So that's what you were doing."<br>Jinx slightly blushed, "We were on a date in Paris, of course it took longer to get here than from our home city." Jinx tried to explain.  
>"Don't worry about it Jinx, I will probably be doing the same thing when I find my man." Argent patted her on the shoulder.<br>"Thanks Argent, so….um….Raven do you know what the meeting is about?" Jinx asked, still kind of nervous around the telepathic girl.  
>Raven stared at her and replied, "Not too sure, Robin just said that the Justice League called and had some kind of new protocol going on." Raven shrugged.<br>"That's weird, the last time Justice League bothered with us, was before BOE took action. They don't seem too close to us. "Argent said crossing her arms and with a curious look on her face.  
>Jinx didn't say anything to this; she never really heard of the JL or knew what they were there for. All she knew was Kid Flash's uncle was part of it.<br>"Hi friends! What are you all talking about?" Starfire said as she landed amongst the girls.  
>"Hey Star, just wondering about the meeting is all." Argent smiles and shrugs.<br>"I'm not quite sure of this meeting either, but Robin seems a little worried about it." Starire frowns.  
>"But I'm sure everything will be fine." Starfire smiles.<br>"Someone's coming, and it's not one of us." Raven states with a concerned look on her face.  
>Everyone stops talking and looks towards the doors that sweep open. A figure walks in the room and stops in front of the group of young heroes.<br>"Hey kids! The Flash is here!" The Flash says with a warm smile on his face.  
>"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaims and runs over to his uncle and gives him a hug.<br>"Hi Kid, you ready for a big surprise for you guys?" Flash states, though with a little hesitation.  
>Kid Flash smiles until he looks over at Robins face next to him; a look of fear.<br>"Robin?" Kid walks over and then sees what is terrifying him, or rather…who.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long update but here it is! I hope you all like it and please comment! I might be able to post the new chapter tomorrow, since I'm on a roll right now! Thanks for reading! Please read end note!

* * *

><p>Jinx was talking to the girls when she looked over at Starfire with a look of fear on her face.<br>"Starfire, what's wrong?" Jinx asks hesitantly. Starfire doesn't reply, she only stares at the figure standing before Robin and Kid Flash.  
>At this point everyone in the room becomes silent, feeling tension and an unfamiliar aura in the room.<br>Jinx then looks in the direction of the aura and sees a tall man dressed in a black spandex outfit with a black mask with small thin bat-like ears on the top of his head, along with a black cape, and yellow belt. Jinx looks at Kid Flash and sees the uneasiness in his face, along with Robin's face, except with a slight emotion of fear as well.  
>"Hello Robin, nice to see you and your fellow…trainees." The man spoke.<br>Robin scrunched up his nose and clenched his fists at the comment of "trainees."  
>"Nice to see you too, Batman." Robin carefully replied.<br>There was then a wave of whispers as well as gasps as people became familiar with the man before them. Jinx looked around and didn't understand what the fuss was about. Sure, he was part of the Justice League….and the leader…but it didn't mean he was any different than them.  
>Kid Flash stepped forward trying to shake his hands with Batman. "It's nice to see you again sir."<br>Batman raised an eyebrow, but shook his hand. "You too, Kid Flash, but I would Robin to stand up and speak since he is the leader, correct?" Batman commented.  
>Kid Flash nodded and took a few steps back. "So Robin, I see there are a lot of new Titans then there was before we met last." Batman said while scanning the room.<br>"Yes, we have a few more that came to help and join to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. They are all reliable and are dedicated to their work." Robin responded confidently.  
>"Hmm, so why don't you introduce some of them." Batman said.<br>Robin was silent for a moment, but then began. "Could the new Titans step forward when I call your name please?" Robin ordered.  
>"First, we have Argent, she specializes in magma control." Robin says as Argent steps forward. This then continued for all the titans he announced, he would say their name and what they specialized in. Some of the titans were Red Star, Kilowatt, Melvin and her siblings, Jericho, and Herald. Robin then saved Jinx for last, expecting the worst from Batman.<br>"And then we have Jinx, she specializes in hexes and bad luck." Robin said carefully, watching Batman's reaction.  
>Batman at first didn't react; he was still processing the familiarity of the name. Though, it didn't take him long.<br>"Wait a minute, isn't she a villain?" Batman spoke with a hint of anger.  
>"Well-"Robin was about to respond until he was interrupted.<br>"She was! She isn't anymore." Kid Flash responded with his voice raised slightly.  
>Jinx all of a sudden felt she shouldn't of stepped forward, she could feel Batman's eyes burning into her.<br>"We don't take in villians Kid Flash, don't you remember the Justice League code?" Batman yelled.  
>"She's changed, she didn't know what she wanted, until we showed her the way, she just needed help!" Kid Flash retorted.<br>A gust of wind then blew Kid Flash back, realizing that Batman was no longer in front of him.  
>He looked over to see him right in front of Jinx.<p>

Jinx POV

"We don't take in villians Kid Flash, don't you remember the Justice League code?" Batman yelled.  
>"She's changed, she didn't know what she wanted, until we showed her the way, she just needed help!" Kid Flash defended.<br>'Kid, please don't get in trouble because of me.' I thought. But before I could speak for him, Batman was right in my face. I gasped at the face in front of me and the feeling of being threatened by him. I wasn't going to show I was scared, I was taught better than that. I held my ground as I stared at him right in the eyes.  
>"So, you've changed?" Batman asked mockingly.<br>"Yes, I have." I replied with a slight bit of attitude.  
>Batman laughed and his breath was felt on my face.<br>"What's so funny?" I snapped.  
>Batman leaned in a little closer and whispered in my ear so I could only hear.<br>"O, just the fact that everyone is falling for your act, except me."  
>"What are you talking about?" I retorted.<br>"Not giving up, huh? Well, it's only a matter of time. I know the game you're playing, make a hero fall for you and then to trust you, while in the meantime your collecting data on their skills and base. Then before it gets nasty, you betray them. I've gone through this myself and I'm not letting it happen again. So, as a warning you need to get yourself out of here before I take care of you myself."  
>'Before he takes care of me himself? He thinks I'm playing Kid Flash? He doesn't trust me…and he might kill me himself…'<br>I step back instinctively and almost trip before I feel arms wrap around behind me.

Kid Flash POV  
>"So, you've changed?" Batman asked mockingly.<br>"Yes, I have." Jinx replied with a slight bit of attitude.  
>Batman laughed at Jinx.<br>"What's so funny?" Jinx snapped.  
>'Jinx what are you doing? Don't instigate him!'<br>I tried to keep myself in control as Batman spoke to her, he then leaned in and began to whisper in her ear. I watched Jinx's face, she wasn't showing signs of fear, but as he spoke more, her defense began to fade. Her face became filled with anxiety and she was beginning to step back, not realizing there was a step.  
>I ran over and caught her in time. Jinx was breathing fast and was slightly shaking. She turned to look at me and I gave her a small smile, but then quickly, but gently, pushed her behind me. I held her hand as she stood behind me. I gave him a look trying to warn him to not mess with her or me. Batman only smirked and was about to step forward.<br>"Enough Batman." Flash ordered. He may not be leader, but he still has the small power of influence over Batman.  
>Batman stopped and flew back to Flash, standing beside him.<br>"I apologize for the delay I was creating Flash, how about you tell them what we are really here for." Batman responded calmly, though he gave me a quick look back before he began listening to Flash.  
>"Sounds good to me, alright kids. There is a reason we are here. Recently the Justice League has updated the code book and what is required for people to become heroes. Most of you have fulfilled many of these requirements, but there is one that was added to improve our group. This requirement is…"<br>'I know it was something bad, but I can't think of what…' Kid Flash thought.  
>"Receiving a high school education." Flash finished.<br>'O, that…'

* * *

><p>Authors note: I know I missed a few titans that recently joined, Im in a bit of rush and will try to fix it soon! Thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone was silent, taking in what Flash had announced to the room. Some were surprised, while some dreaded the situation, and while some were somewhat excited for this "normal" experience. An example of someone actually excited for this was none other than Beast boy.  
>'School? Would we be able to go to the high school that Terra goes to?' Beast boy thought.<br>"Flash, sir, do you know what school we will be going to?" Beast boy asked trying to contain his excitement along with appearing professional in front of the leaders.  
>"Jump City High School, we hear it's the best private school in the city and is well known for its educational merits." Flash responded.<br>Beast Boy smiled, but realized he shouldn't be, well according to everyone around him.  
>'I will be able to see Terra….' Beast boy couldn't help but smile a little.<p>

Robin tensed hearing the verdict as to why they were here. He had attended high school for a year and surpassed his peers; he felt he didn't need to go to high school.  
>"How long are we required to attend Jump City High School and we will have to take a placement test?" Robin asked, staring mostly at Flash, but also trying to keep eye contact with Batman.<p>

"Yes, you will need to take a test to determine what level classes you will need to take, but you should only be there for about nine months at least. We just want you all to take you the main requirements and have a high school diploma. Also it will be great to socialize more with kids your own age…that aren't super heroes…" Flash responded unsurely if that made sense or not to the young titans. Batman then cut in, "Either way you all are required as it is said in the handbook." He then said gravely, "That is…if you all want to still be considered Titans." Batman looked around the room and eyed Jinx especially.

Robin looked around the room at his team and his friends, trying to read their minds as to what they were thinking about this. Starfire looked at him with a small smile on her face and she didn't look upset, she actually seemed a little excited to meet new people. Beast boy was looking at Robin, with what seemed like puppy dog eyes, begging him to say yes. Raven had a neutral look on her face, but you could she was still irritated with this situation, knowing she had no choice. Then he looked at Cyborg, Cyborg was observing his robotic arm and had an expression of worry on his face and then looked to Robin. Flash catching on to what Cyborg was concerned about and then saw this as an opening to tell them the biggest part of the news.  
>"Along with attending high school, some of you will have to wear some sort of disguises to not distract the other students and for you to not lose focus on your studies. " Everyone then looked up and were confused on to how this was going to work.<br>Flash then looked to Cyborg, "Cyborg? Didn't you make a holographic disguise once when you went into the Hive Five as a spy?"  
>Cyborg looked up in surprise and quickly composed himself, "Yes sir, I did. It wasn't easy but it fulfilled its purpose."<br>"Well Cyborg you will have to make a couple of these for yourself and a few others here, such as Aqualad, Killowat, Beast Boy, Jinx, Raven, Thunder, and Starfire. Their eyes and will definitely give them away along with their skin tones. (A/N: NO RACISM INTENDED!) Flash explained as he looked at the few others in the room. "Everyone else will have to change from their costumes and wear civilian clothes."

Jinx POV

'O, thank goodness, people won't recognize me and my crazy hair and purple eyes; I know people would have said something about it, and my response to them wouldn't be pretty. It doesn't matter if I'm a Titan, if they make fun of me or my friends, they will wish they had never met me….of course I couldn't actually hurt them, but I would think of something…' Jinx was thinking and smiling to herself of all the ways she could punish those who messed with her.  
>Kid Flash then whispered in her ear and nudged her with his arm, "What are you smiling about?" He smiled, curious as to what she was thinking. "I thought you would be freaking out about all this."<br>She blushed slightly to his closeness, and had to quickly hide it by nudging him back, "Me? Ex-Hive, now full Teen Titan, I don't think so." She smirked back.

They both jumped in surprise when Batman raised his voice. "Alright, you all have today to prepare and you will be attending school tomorrow. Your papers have been completed and ID's ready. Some of you will be using your original names, instead of your Titan names of course. Such as Robin, you will be called by your first name, Dick." Robin tensed but didn't reply back, he didn't dislike his name; it was just the way Batman had said it. "Then Kid Flash, you will be known by Wally." Jinx couldn't help herself and had to hold in her laughter by covering her mouth, while Kid Flash blushed faintly. "Beast boy will be Garfield." Some snickers were heard throughout the room, while Beast boy crossed his arms and tried to keep his mouth shut.

Flash then tried to quiet everyone down, "Okay kids enough of that, now I know school isn't the greatest, but education is important. Don't forget the chance to socialize and have some fun as well! The good ole days, you see when I was in high school I…. "Batman then grabbed him and cut in.  
>"Okay Flash, I think we need to go now, we have a meeting in Beijing this afternoon." He then surveyed the room, does everyone agree with this?" Everyone slowly nodded yes and he turned to Robin.<br>"Yes sir, we will at the school at our designated time." Robin replied looking straight at his old mentor/partner.  
>"Good, I hope to hear good reviews when we return for an update. Good luck." Batman then backed out with Flash and the left through the doorway.<br>Robin then let out a deep breath and turned to his team mates. "Okay everyone gather what you need and be prepared for what's ahead. It's going to be a long semester."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before everyone left for the night, they were each given the cloaking device and each had already been set to how they would each look like without choosing any of the settings. Jinx looked at herself in the mirror, slowly twirling, observing all the angles of her new "look." She didn't mind the dark brunette straight layered hair, nor did she mind the natural look of makeup she had on with her olive colored skin. Still wearing her original clothes, she felt…out of place. She never thought she would look "normal." Whether she was happy about this temporary transformation, she wasn't sure yet.

"You look great Jinx."

Jinx looked in the mirror and saw Kid Flash staring at her, standing in the doorway. He smiled and came in the room, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Jinx tried to put on a displeased face and starting grabbing the ends of her hair.

"It's boring and I can't wear my hair bands." Jinx complains.

She tried to put her hair in pigtails and raise them above her head, like her original hair do. She lets go and her pigtails fall flat onto her shoulders, while her bands slide off and fall to the ground.

Jinx huffs and gives up on the hair, she then turns around and looks at Kid.

"Did you try on your disguise?" Jinx asks, noticing he still had on his red spandex…thing.

Kid Flash perks up and says "You wanna see!?"

Before she could reply, he had already gone and came back changed. He looked exactly the same, just wearing a red t-shirt, tennis shoes, cargo shorts, and no mask.

"What the hell!? Why didn't they do anything else?!" Jinx said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, if you didn't already know, I used to look like this. I was a normal kid before, so I don't have to hide anything crazy." He explains and then runs over to the mirror and starts flexing his arms.

"True." Jinx said aloud.

"You don't think though that people might recognize the red hair?" Jinx says while looking at his hair.

"You don't think people will recognize the black dress? Its pretty distinct." Kid replies.

Jinx looks down and realizes he might be right, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"No, and if they say something, I can tell them to f-off." She says matter-of-factly.

"You're going to have to be a little nicer than that Jinx, or else that will really blow your cover." He points out.

"Fine. Then I will tell them I'm a huge fan of Jinx. I mean, I am the best villainess-turned-heroine out there." Jinx makes up.

Kid snickers and turns around.

"What?!" Jinx asks, wondering what he's laughing about.

"I know you're nervous Jinx, you don't have to hide it." He says as he gently grabs her forearms.

"Im not nervous! Why would you say that!?" Jinx yells, trying to cover how she really felt.

Kid Flash smiles and then moves to hold her hands. He knows she will get really upset if he pushes it further, but he just wanted her to know that it was okay. He then moves forward and kisses her cheek and starts walking out of the room.

"I'm not nervous, I just hate this disguise, I mean you probably wouldn't of asked me out if I looked like this." Jinx says with her hands on her hips.

Kid stops and looks back at her.

"I would've asked you out, no matter what you looked like." Kid Flash answers with a small smile and speeds off.

Jinx just stands there and starts to clench her fists, as she realizes she's blushing furiously.

_I hate when he does that!_ Jinx thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jinx felt like she was going to throw up. Her and "Wally" met up with most of the Titans outside the school. They were all supposed to meet up at the school an hour before it actually started so they could each get their schedules and get a quick tour of the school. Jinx was waiting in line with Wally in front of her. It had been 15 minutes they had been waiting and half the line had gotten through the office and were sent up in tour groups in the school. Jinx had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, she was anxious, and hated the waiting game. She just wanted to get this crap over with. Wally was talking to Beast boy or also known as "Garfield" and Cyborg or aka "Stone." Why he chose that name, she doesn't know. She knew he couldn't use Victor because it may bring up suspicion that he used to be a student here, but why did he choose Stone? It brought back some memories she didn't want to recall. Jinx scrunched up her nose in slight disgust at the memory of how girly she was about a stupid crush. While Jinx was trying to block the repressed memories, she had looked over at the front of the line where people were exiting the office. She noticed that each time someone exited the room, they were all rubbing the top of their right arm. Their arms were slightly red in those spots, like they were getting some kind of shot? Jinx had never gotten a shot for medical reasons before, maybe for tracking purposes, but nothing else. She then looked at Wally and tapped his shoulder.<p>

He turned around with a smile.

"Yeah Jinx?"

She didn't want to sound too suspicious of this "protocol," but she needed to know if he knew.

"Um, nothing really…I just noticed that some of the titans ahead of us keep scratching their arm after getting their schedules. It's a little odd…" Jinx said, pointing to the front.

Wally turned around and waited for the next person to come out. It was Aqualad or "Garth" who came out and as Jinx thought, he rubbed his arm for a second and had a small look of discomfort on his face.

One of Wally's eyebrows rose up with a questioning look on his face.

"Hmm, that is a little weird. My uncle didn't say anything about a shot…if that's what it is." Wally murmured.

They were getting closer to the office and only had three people ahead of them before it was their turn.

Argent went in.

Next up was Garfield and then Stone.

Wally looked back at her and put a little smile on his face.

"Its fine, Jinx, it's probably something dealing with the cloaking devices." Wally said like it was no big deal, but she could see the slight hesitancy in his eyes.

It was Wally's turn.

"See you on the other side Jinx!" He laughed giving a small wave.

He then walked into the room and the door had shut.

Jinx's hands were clamming up and she tried to wipe them off on her dress.

_Don't be a baby Jinx, it's just a shot, you've gotten them before._ Jinx thought trying to calm herself down.

She then heard the door open and saw Wally exit. He was holding his arm in the spot everyone else had. He looked over at her and gave her a small thumbs up.

She smiled back slightly and then looked as someone called her into the room.

"Miss Jen? You're next." A male in about his forties called.

She stood up straight and walked into the room. She was then told to sit in a chair as the man was looking at some papers with his back turned to her.

Jinx sat down and noticed that the room looked similar to the infirmary at the Hive Academy. The man was also wearing a white lab coat that most doctors wear and had surgical gloves on. She sat there for a moment and soon couldn't wait any longer for whatever was coming.  
>"So, what's the reason we're here Doc?" She asked with some sass.<p>

The doctor looked back over at her and turned around.

"Well, miss Jen, I'm just looking at your records and trying to determine the dosage for you." He answered stoically.

"For what?" Jinx pushed.

"For the regular vaccinations required here at the school, you know, TB, chicken pox, mono." He listed.

Jinx thought for a second and wondered why she had never gotten them before, such as at the Hive. She then remembered in one of her classes from the Hive, her teacher had taught them what other benefits they had as metahumans. The usual, slightly more speed, muscle, agility, vision. But her teacher had also mentioned their stronger immune systems. The common cold and flu were still possible for them to catch from regular humans, due to the viruses highly changing genes and mutations that occurred because of flu shots and cold medications. But other diseases were highly unlikely to affect them because of how rare they were with regular humans.

She then looked up at the doctor as he turned around and had a needle in his hand with a black liquid and what looked like white dust particles mixed in.

"Please lift up your sleeve miss Jen." He said as he walked closer with the needle ready.

Jinx hesitated and backed up slightly in her seat.

"H-Hang on! What is that!?" She stuttered. _Damn it Jinx!_

The man frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I told you miss, it's the required vaccinations, now please lift your sleeve." He replied with frustration.

"Look buddy, I know I don't need that stuff, I'm a metahuman, so I'm going to grab my papers and go." Jinx told him. She was in the midst of standing up when the doctor stabbed the needle into the front of her leg.

"Ow! What the hell!?" She yelled as she bent over and put her hands on her leg.

She looked up at him and noticed that he was already throwing away the needle and getting her papers with his back turned to her.

"I thought this was supposed to go in my arm?" She yelled with her face slightly cringing.

"Wherever there is an artery, it works." He answered quickly. He then faced her and handed her her papers.

"Here's your schedule and try not to touch the area of the shot. Have a nice day." He told her with a small smirk on his face.

Jinx snatched the papers from him and gave him an evil look. Didn't she have the right to deny the vaccination? And then the fact that he somewhat attacked her, also a problem? Jinx exited the room and was walking out into the hall to meet the others. As she was walking she looked down at her leg and noticed it was red around the area she got the shot. She stopped and looked closer at her leg and saw there was a black dot under the skin. She tried to scratch it, but it stayed as it was. As she stared at it, the black dot slowly started to get lighter, as if it was going further under her skin. Jinx began to scratch furiously at it hoping to dig it out, unfortunately the dot had disappeared.

_What the!?_ Jinx thought as she kept pressing on her skin.

"Jin-, uh I mean, Jen! You ready for the tour?!" Wally called over to Jinx.

Jinx looked up and went over to him. She then moved up his shirt sleeve to the site of the shot. It was red just like hers and no black dot.

Wally looked at her, surprised at her touching him and observing his arm frantically.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Wally asked, with a hint of worry.

Jinx jumped slightly as he called her back to reality from her racing mind.

She looked up at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, um, making sure you don't have a rash. The doctor said that was a possible side effect." She lied.

Wally looked at her suspiciously, but didn't push her about it.

"Oh, well, I'm good. He said we may feel groggy though for a day or two, but that it's normal." He said trying to comfort her.

Jinx let go of his arm and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he told me too." She lied again.

"New students please get in your groups! We're going on the tour!" The principal called over his megaphone.

Wally reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Let's go Jen." He said and gave her a wink.

Jinx rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk.

"Okay, Wally." She joked back.

They walked over to the group of titans and began on the tour. As they walked through, they saw the multiple classrooms, the cafeteria, gym, and the football and track stadium outside. Wally had a huge smile on his face looking at the track and field.

"I can't wait to try out for the track team; I'm going to be the best in the state!" He exclaimed. He knew he couldn't use his full powers, but that didn't mean he couldn't use a little bit, as long as it wasn't obvious.

Jinx admitted it was nice, but running wasn't her choice of sport. Possibly, the pole vault or long jump though because of her agility and flexibility.

Garth was pretty disappointed there wasn't a pool, though they did have a swim team that practiced at a community pool.

They also walked past the chemistry labs, which caught Raven's interest. The biology labs were nice too, but the principal said they performed dissections, which made Garfield uncomfortable. Stone and Karen, aka Bumblebee, were eager for the engineering labs, even though they knew pretty much everything there is to know about the subject. Luckily, it seemed everyone had something they were somewhat interested in and to look forward to.

After about twenty minutes the principal announced the end of the tour. Jinx and the others were taken to their respected classrooms. Each were given different schedules based on which subjects they needed to work on the most. Jinx compared schedules with Wally and noticed she only had one class with him, which was Calculus and was the last class of the day. Her heart raced slightly, but shook herself to get rid of the childish nerves.

The bell had just rung the two minute warning, causing a sudden mob in the halls, as teens tried to reach their classrooms. Right now she was sitting in the second row of the classroom, the side closest to the door, just in case of an uh, urgent matter came up! Right, that was it. The subject was physics, which made sense, she guessed, because she didn't really understand how that all worked. Though, she was pretty sure she wouldn't need this when it came to rescuing people and fighting criminals.

She did have Karen and Stone with her as they sat a little further in the back. Students began to rush in as they claimed their seats near their friends. She grinded her teeth as she heard some whispering from some of the girls that walked by her, but she wasn't going to let these prissy bitches lose her cool on the first day. She noticed that no one had sat next to her, but she told herself she wasn't here to make friends, she was here to get a stupid education and be a certified Titan.

The bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of the first period.

"Welcome students to the first day of the new semester! I'm Mrs. George, your teacher for the semester. This is an Intro to Physics and I think all of you will very much enjoy this class!" She said with much enthusiasm.

Jinx rolled her eyes and put her chin in her hand to keep herself from lying face down on the desk. She looked back at Karen and Stone and noticed they already had their notebooks out and their pencils ready.

_"__Nerds."_ She thought to herself. Now, don't get her wrong, she was considered somewhat of an overachiever at the Hive. She completed her assignments on time, attended class, and was kind of a teacher's pet. But what they were learning was more, how would she say it? Applicable? Relevant? To what they needed to know to become villains. This type of education? No. Possibly, literature or drawing will be more interesting to her, but she doubts it at a high school level anyway.

As Mrs. George began talking about acceleration and resistance, a student slammed the door open and loudly stomped his way into the room. He walked past Jinx and sat in the empty seat next to her. He had brown hair and seemed to be about her height, kind of short for a guy. He had on some large lens glasses and a large backpack on. He had on a black shirt on and brown cargo pants with some green boots.

Mrs. George stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Young man, is there a reason that you're late on the first day?" She asked with annoyance.

"Uhh…" The boy said as he looked up at her.

"I..got… lost?" He made up with a sweat drop forming on his head.

Mrs. George stared at him and soon sighed.

"Fine, but it's a only valid reason for today. Keep in mind though that I will be watching you extra special that you work hard in this class." She said shaking her finger at him.

"Aw crud!" He said as he put his head down.

Jinx paused for a moment and her stomach dropped.

_"__No. No. No. No. Why would he be here? There's no reason. This is ridiculous. Jinx you're losing your mind. That isn't who you think it is. It can't be!"_ Jinx was yelling in her head.

She began to hyperventilate slightly, but was interrupted in her panic attack.

"Young man, could you tell me your name please? I need to know to keep an eye on you." She said as she went over her desk to write down the name.

He smirked and said in a stuck up tone, "Mikron, ma'am."

Jinx slowly turned her head to look at him to confirm her fears and that's when she was met back with a big toothed grin.

"Hey, Jenny." He whispered giving a small wave.

That's when Jinx finally let her head hit the desk.

* * *

><p>AN: WEE! I wouldn't say I'm back, but we could say that inspiration may be coming back.

Okay, so for whoever doesn't know the name or wont look it up, Mikron is Gizmo. He's wearing a cloaking device as well and that's why he's taller and has hair.

I will try to incorporate all the titans as much as possible, but I cant promise that. Its mainly focused on Flinx and Beast boy's journey.

Also this story is 70% Flinx and I have decided to move Beast boy's journey to be about him and Terra, as well as him and Raven. This may cause some issues for some of you, but its what I've decided. The end result is up to me, though I do hope everyone sticks around no matter the result.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
